Chronicles of the Deliverer
by Frozen Miko
Summary: Kagome’s long time American friend comes to visit her on a school trip to Japan. She and Inuyasha find out something is different from her friend, she isn’t anything that they expected her to be.


**Chronicles of the Deliverer**

**Rated: 13+ or Teen (Will most likely change)**

**Summary: **Kagome's long time American friend comes to visit her on a school trip to Japan. She and Inuyasha find out something is different from her friend, she isn't anything that they expected her to be.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Night had just fallen, with its sparkling stars and mystifying blue sky. The moon was unusually full that night; brightness seemed to cover it, as it shone on the land of Feudal Japan. A young silver-headed boy sat in his lonesome on his perch. His golden-amber eyes gazed up at the moon, his being deep in thought. All of which was disturbed as soon as he caught a whiff of a certain raven-haired girl who silently walked towards his tree. She stood there, watching him as he sat motionless, wondering what he was thinking about. Of course he knew of her presence for he had cut his train of thought at the very moment her aroma had enveloped all his senses.

"Whaddaya want?" He said abruptly, completely freaking her out. The girl fell on the snow and looked up at him, her eyes wide then narrowed. She brushed her pants and her black jacket, and then shook her hair as it had tangled when she fell. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't really want anything, but I was going to ask if you'd like to come inside since it's starting to get cold. But I guess you're going to say no since –" "Okay" He said as he cut her short. She looked at him incredulously. He looked back at her and jumped down from the 20 or so feet and stared at her face.

"What did you say?" She asked, her eyes still wide with shock.

He grinned arrogantly. "I said, 'Okay'." Suddenly, his face turned grim and a frown creased his features. "Why? Is there something wrong about me saying 'okay' or something?"

"No! No. Not at all." She quickly resolved then looked down at her boots. "It's just that, well… You've never really agreed with me on something like that. I mean… you fight with me a lot." She looked back up to see his reaction.

"No we don't. I just don't think that most of what you want do are smart." He replied. She glared at him. "Smart? What the hell? I'm plenty smart. I can probably say smarter things in a few minutes than you can in your entire life."

"Well, it's not exactly my fault that I don't have such a big fucking head like you. I'm amazed it could fit through that tiny well." He stopped, he looked at her, and fear crept up his mind. The scent of salt stung his senses. She was crying, the girl in front of him was crying, and over some illogical reason.

"I'm… I'm sorry you feel that way about me, Inuyasha. I'll just go back into the hut and pack up my stuff. I'm sure that Kagome will be happy to have you for herself again. I know how she feels about you. She's crazy about you." Her eyes were filling up with more tears; her sight became blurry as she continued to spew out words.

"I'll never get to where she is. She's, well, sportier than me, she can do archery better than me. Heck, she cooks better than me. And how could I forget how much prettier she is than me." She laughed, her mittens rose to brush against her face to catch the tears before they melted the snow on the floor.

"I'm sorry I… I have to go." And with that she turned, not looking back. He stared after her. His ears flattened, as he looked away, ashamed of himself, although still wondering why it bothered her so much.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, hey Kitara!" Kagome called as she flung herself into the room and skidded down to her pack and hastily packed her stuff.

"What the – Hey, did Inuyasha say something to you?" She asked her teary eyed friend as she walked to sit beside her.

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No, no. It's nothing like that." She looked at her friend. "I take it you don't believe me… Just another thing you're better at than me." Suddenly Kagome's expression turned into shock.

"He didn't…" It seemed as if she growled or, well something. "Did he Kitara? Did he compare you… to me?" A look of worry washed over her friend's face.

"No, Kagome. He didn't…" For a brief second Kagome's expression relaxed, but changed as soon as Kitara continued. "I did." The older girl blinked and looked blankly at her friend.

"What? Why? But…" She couldn't believe it, her own friend, jealous over her skills? Sure she was good. But, she just didn't know. Kitara closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know! I just, ah, forget it. You wouldn't understand." She scooted towards her futon. "Goodnight, Kagome. I'll see you in the morning." Kagome looked at her, she was a strange one, and she didn't know why she acted like that and what had happened. She smiled, Kitara reminded her much about her young self.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome lay in her futon; she could hear the light snoring of her friend just on the other side. Inuyasha was guarding the doorway and lay fast asleep with the occasional twitch of his dog-ear. She had talked with the hanyou about his conversation. Turns out that Inuyasha had insulted her head, and that was literally put. She sat him once for making Kitara cry, which he gladly took. They'd talked about how the girl was strange and was so much different from Kagome. She looked somewhat similar, but she never really seemed different other than her lack of physical abilities. She was much more moody than other teenagers and seemed to react strongly to other people, especially, Inuyasha.

"Mhmm… Inuyasha." She heard someone mumble. _What the –…_ Kagome shot up, her head turned to the shifting body that lay in Kitara's blankets. A twinge of jealousy shot through her. _Why is she dreaming of her Inuyasha?_ The thought surprised her somewhat. But didn't pay any mind to it. She knew that Inuyasha loved her. He'd said so. At least before Kitara had made her appearance. She remembered the day well…

oooooooooooooooooooo

"_Kagome? Kagome!" She awoke to hear the loud calling of her name from an unfamiliar voice. She looked at the ceiling and blinked rapidly. "What the…"_

"_Hey Kagome! Guess who I am?" She grinned and beamed down on her. Kagome shook her head gently, "Sorry, but I don't think I remember… oh wait. Kitara? Is that you?" The girl nodded and jumped around her room._

"_I can't believe it either. I mean, I'm meeting you for the first time! My mom told me that I was getting a one-way trip to Japan for my school trip and I got so excited! I want to learn about everything! Like what you enjoy doing at school and all that crap. I mean, stuff." Kitara rambled on and on about her project that she had to do on Japan and it's schools._

_Kagome sat up on her bed while she watched her long-time friend continue to tell her about life and what she missed and pretty much everything. Kagome had gotten dressed in her high school uniform by the end of her long speech._

"_Well, Kitara. I guess you'd like to visit my school then." Kagome said smiling. She picked up her pack and they both went downstairs._

"_No thanks cousin. I had airplane food this morning; I'm still full." She walked towards the doorway leading to outside. "Do you mind me wandering the shrine property?" Kagome shook her head as she carried on with preparing food._

oooooooooooooooooooo

That was the very first time she'd met her. They weren't exactly cousins but their parents were good friends and in turn they seemed to become good friends as well. They had many things in common. Except for a few things. Kitara, was a brainiac, she was a math genius and a science wiz. She enjoyed many of the simple things in life and was a hopeless romantic. She loved nature, animals and pretty much anything that you could throw at her.

Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't much of a science wiz brainiac, or math genius. She was, however, good at sports especially archery. Kitara loved sports too, but wasn't much good at it. They both loved to listen to similar music and they both looked similar, apart from the lengths of their hair. Kitara's eyes were greyish brown while Kagome's were bluish grey.

There was just something about Kitara that Kagome couldn't put her finger on. Sure she was a few years younger than her, but it was more than that that was strange to her. They were similar sizes. But Kagome's body was much curvier. Kitara's body was leaner and seemed more fragile than hers, which may be due to the fact that she was younger.

Kagome's thoughts were cut abruptly as she heard a shifting noise. Kitara had sat up; her eyes were dull and lifeless which was quite unlike herself and her aura spewed across the room towards Inuyasha. In a split second she had Inuyasha entirely covered with her bluish aura and had startled him into waking. His eyes grew wide and he was totally shocked.

Kagome moved her hand towards Kitara and whispered something that even Inuyasha couldn't hear. Suddenly, Kitara's aura fell into her once again and dimly glowed around her body as she fell back into a deep sleep. The miko could hear Inuyasha's irritated growls from the doorway and she hastily moved towards him.

"What the hell was that Kagome? How did Kitara do that? Only… never mind." Inuyasha shut up before he gave anything away. Kagome was instantly curious. "What was what Inuyasha? Is there something you know? You have to tell me. You've got to confide this information with me, I beg of you, she's one of my best friends."

Inuyasha sighed and looked away from her. "There are nights. Nights like this, when certain hanyous obtain once in a lifetime powers. Only the extremely gifted are granted this. But that's pretty much all I know about it."

Kagome looked at him, as if he were crazy. "Kitara, a hanyou? How, what the fuck? Inuyasha, we have to tell her this in the morning." She smiled at the silver-haired hanyou as he agreed and kissed his cheek lightly. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kitara awoke to the smell of cooking fish and bickering. With a yawn, she put her hygiene items, clothes, and a towel together. She put on her jacket, boots, mitts, and scarf, and then walked out of the hut and towards the squabbling two.

"Ohayo guys!" She greeted, her smile spread across her face as the two looked at her.

"Hey there Kitara." Kagome greeted back as she watched her close friend start to sit down next to them. They beamed at each other, leaving a stubborn hanyou to cock his brow at their display of friendliness.

"Okay, well, aren't we going to tell her something, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the miko. Kagome nodded then looked at Kitara grimly. "Kitara… I'm not sure whether or not you know this, but we think you're a hanyou." Kitara's eyes grew wide and her breathing began to turn shallow but she attempted to cover it up.

"What… What makes you think that?" She giggled slightly and her hand rubbed the back of her neck as she began to turn nervous.

"Kitara… Did you know about this all along, and not tell us?" Kagome said, feeling betrayed. Kitara stared at her friend's sad expression and began to sob lightly.

"Of course I knew this Kagome! I mean, how could I not. My fucking mother told me not to tell anyone about this 'secret'. She gave me this weird pendant to cover up my scent and everything. Even the youkai at my old school didn't know. Heck, even my fucking ex didn't know until somehow I killed him." She breathed in deeply.

"Kagome, don't tell mom I told you. I'd understand if you wouldn't be my friend anymore, I mean… I'm tainted, like Inuyasha. That's why I was so excited to know there was another hanyou that I know." She stopped there as she looked at the staring faces. She looked back at them pleading to get a reaction.

"Oh, Kitara… We're not mad, or anything! It's just that. I can't believe that you'd hide this from us. It hurts you know." Kagome's eyes slowly let tears form and traced rivers down her cheeks. Sighing, she moved towards her crying friend and hugged her.

"Keh, stupid girl. I can't believe you'd think that. Don't you think at least I would understand you're situation?" He reprimanded. She looked at him as if he were crazy. "What do you mean 'at least you', sure you're a hanyou as well, but I mean, you're a different kind of hanyou. I'm… different."

"No shit you're different. Don't you think we've figured that out before?" He ended it off with a primal growl and a cold glare that sent chills to both the girls' bones.

Kagome glared back at the hanyou, her eyes narrowed to slits as she gritted her teeth against each other. "What is your problem Inuyasha? Why are you acting like this? It sounds like your jealous of Kitara, or maybe you're just sad that she didn't confide it with you. Guess what. She didn't confide in me either okay?"

"I'm really sorry you guys, but I just didn't know what to do. I really hope that you will forgive me." She said as she tried to make them calm down and got up to walk away. She left two very confused yet irritated friends by the fire.


End file.
